Kencan dan Lamaran
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Hanya suatu hari dimana Fang mengajaknya kecan, menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, dan melamarnya. Fang-fem!Boy. Genderbend.


**Sebuah Kencan dan Lamaran (asli authornya kehabisan judul XD)**

 **Rate T**

 **Fang—Fem!Boboiboy**

 **OOC akut, Genderbend, RnR, Typos.**

 **Tokoh milik Animonsta, cerita punya Coffey Milk.**

 **Romance, Drama, fluff(maybe?).**

.

.

.

Boboiboy duduk di sebuah kursi dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan sambil menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.

Fang mengelus kepalanya, "Kalau begitu tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Ah… mm… terimakasih, Fang…" jawab Boboiboy.

Fang pun berlari. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua baru saja menaiki sebuah wahana _roller coaster_. Boboiboy memaksa kekasihnya menaiki wahana itu dan berakhir dia mual setelah perutnya harus dikocok oleh permainan itu. Beruntung ia tidak muntah.

Merasa sedikit baik, Boboiboy menghela napas lega, ia teringat bagaimana Fang datang kerumahnya tiba-tiba di pagi tadi.

 _Ponsel Boboiboy berdering nyaring kala gadis itu baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Setelah membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengangkat panggilan setelah melihat nama Fang tertera di monitor._

" _Halo, Fang?"_

 _[Hai. Kau sedang apa?]_

 _Boboiboy memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah lalu duduk diatas kasur, "Baru saja mandi.."_

 _[Oh, kalau begitu turun lah, aku di depan rumahmu.]_

 _Boboiboy terkaget, "Kau di depan rumahku? Untuk apa?"_

 _[Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan.]_

 _Boboiboy terdiam._

 _[Boboiboy?]_

" _Ah, ya. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap dulu, kau masuklah. Jangan menunggu di luar." Jawab Boboiboy setelah melihat Fang dari balik jendela kamarnya._

 _[Oh, oke.]_

 _Sambungan terputus dan Boboiboy dengan kalang kabut segera mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya demi mencari dress yang bagus. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun mematut diri di depan kaca sambil bersolek. Setelah merasa cukup, dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar sambil menyambar tas kecil berisi ponsel dan dompet._

 _Begitu ia turun dari lantai dua, ia melihat Fang dan ibunya tampak mengobrol di ruang tamu._

" _Oh, kau sudah siap?" tanya Ibunya._

 _Boboiboy mengangguk, "Maaf sudah menunggu." Ucapnya._

" _Tidak apa," Jawab Fang sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri, "ayo," Ajaknya pada Boboiboy, "kami pergi dulu, Bu." Ucap Fang pada ibu Boboiboy._

 _Ibu Boboiboy tersenyum, "Ya, jaga putriku baik-baik ya. Semoga menyenangkan~"_

 _Fang pun keluar dari rumah Boboiboy, sementara Boboiboy minta izin pada Ibunya._

" _Aku pergi dulu, Bu." Ucap Boboiboy lalu mengecup pipi ibunya._

 _Dan setelah ibunya mengangguk ia berjalan keluar menuju Fang yang sudah menunggunya di mobil._

 _._

Boboiboy tersenyum dan saat itu pula Fang datang dengan membawa sebotol air mineral yang baru saja ia beli dan memberikannya pada Boboiboy.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak tahan wahana seperti ini tidak usah naik." Ucap Fang.

"Heheh…" Boboiboy tertawa kecil sembari menerima botol air mineral itu.

Fang berdecak.

Boboiboy mencoba membuka tutup botol air mineral itu, sedikit kesal karena tangannya sedikit melemah dan membuatnya tak bisa membukanya. Ia pun menyerahkan botol itu lagi kepada Fang.

"Fang, bukain." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang pun membuka tutup botol itu dalam sekali putaran, ia kemudian duduk disebelah Boboiboy dan menenggak air mineral itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang meminumnya?!" tanya Boboiboy sambil mencubit pinggang Fang kesal.

"Akh!" Fang tersedak, "Uhuk! Uhuk!" dan terbatuk. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Boboiboy sengit, "Apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan membeli air itu untukku jadi jangan meminumnya!" seru Boboiboy sambil menudingkan jarinya kearah pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Pelit sekali sih, nah!" ujar Fang sambil memberikan botol itu pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menerimanya dengan decakan kesal lalu menatap botol itu sedikit jijik, "Apa ini? Aku harus ciuman tidak langsung lewat mulut botol ini?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak mau minum ya sudah. Atau kau mau ciuman langsung?" tanya Fang balik.

Boboiboy menepuk pundak Fang kesal, "Ogah." Jawabnya lalu meminum air mineral dari botol itu.

Fang terkekeh.

Boboiboy merasakan dahaganya terpenuhi. Ia lalu mendesah kecil dan tersenyum. Keduanya terdiam, diantara ribuan pengunjung taman bermain saat itu.

Boboiboy lalu berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan menepuk rok selututnya kemudian menaruh tangan di pinggang dengan angkuh, "Baiklah! Ayo kita mencoba wahana yang lain!"

Fang terkejut, "Lagi?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy menoleh, "Tentu saja!" serunya.

Fang menghela napas, "Kau tidak ada kapok-kapoknya, sudah berapa kali kita menaiki wahana yang mengerikan, kau teriak keras sekali, lalu mual, tapi tidak berniat untuk berhenti sama sekali." Ucap Fang.

"Karena sesuatu yang menantang itu mengasyikkan! Sesuatu yang bisa membuat adrenalinmu melaju itu benar-benar—keren!" seru Boboiboy riang.

Fang berdiri, "Haiyalah. Okay. Okay. Ayo, apa lagi yang ingin kau naiki?" tanya Fang sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy.

Bibir Boboiboy mengerucut imut, membuat Fang gemas untuk tidak mencubitnya, "Entahlah? Hehe." Jawab Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam.

"Menurutmu, apa lagi yang harus kita coba? Wahana yang menantang sudah hampir semua kita coba." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang berpikir sebentar sebelum menyeringai kecil, "Bagaimana dengan rumah hantu? Kita belum memncobanya." Usul Fang.

"Ah ya, benar juga. Tapi… palingan isinya sama seperti rumah berhantu milikmu. Kau selalu saja menaruh sesuatu untuk menakutiku jika aku kerumahmu." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Hahaha." Fang tertawa.

"Rumah kaca saja." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Rumah hantu." Sergah Fang.

"Rumah kaca."

"Rumah hantu."

"Rumah kaca."

"Rumah hantu."

"RUMAH KACA!"

"RUMAH HANTU!"

"RUMAH KACA!"

"RUMAH HANTU!"

"Ah… ayo kunjungi rumah kaca dulu…" rengek Boboiboy.

"Gimana kalo kita mengunjungi rumah masa depan kita berdua saja?" tanya Fang gombal.

Blush!

Wajah Boboiboy sontak merona. Ia lalu menyikut Fang kesal, "Kau ada-ada saja."

"Hehe," Fang terkekeh, "yasudah, ayo ke rumah kaca dulu, baru ke rumah hantu." Ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Ayo."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah mencoba berbagai wahana, Fang dan Boboiboy kini menaiki wahana terakhir, bianglala.

"Fang, berhentilah tertawa. Itu membuatku kesal." Sungut Boboiboy.

"Ahahahahah—aw!" Fang berhenti tertawa setelah Boboiboy mencubit pinggangnya.

"Oke, sori-sori." Ucap Fang saat melihat Boboiboy membuang muka.

Keduanya terdiam, bianglala yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan. Semakin lama semakin naik.

"Aku pernah baca di manga shoujo, kalau pasangan berciuman saat bianglala berhenti tepat di puncak mereka akan bersama selamanya." Ucap Boboiboy.

"Mau coba?" tanya Fang sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Boboiboy menggeleng, "Aku tidak percaya." Jawabnya.

Fang terkekeh, "Tidak apa."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam, sambil menatap Boboiboy. Merasa ditatap begitu, gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. Hingga tepat di puncak, Fang mendekat dan mengecup kening Boboiboy.

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya, lalu tersipu.

"Aku cinta padamu." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy tersenyum manis, "Aku juga."

.

.

.

"Jadi… setelah ke taman bermain, kau mengajakku ke restoran?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya, memangnya gak boleh?" tanya Fang.

"Bukan begitu… tapi…" Boboiboy menatap sekelilingnya, mereka berada di sebuah restoran, dengan penerangan lilin disetiap meja bundar dan beberapa pilar dinding, hiasan-hiasan terpasang indah di setiap sisi restoran. Dan alunan musik mengalir memenuhi restoran.

 _Candle light dinner._

"Kau benar-benar romantis." Ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum miring.

Fang tertawa kecil.

Keduanya lalu memesan kepada pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

Sambil menunggu, Fang pun meminta izin untuk kekamar mandi, panggilan alam, katanya.

"Ya, oke. Pergilah." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang pun pergi terbirit ke kamar mandi. Boboiboy tertawa kecil, lalu bersenandung pelan mengikuti alunan musik. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Ibu

Kapan pulang, sayang?

.

Boboiboy masih saja bersenandung sambil membalas pesan dari ibunya.

To : Ibu

Aku akan pulang setelah makan malam ^^

Ia lalu menutup ponselnya. Senandungnya seketika berhenti kala alunan musik yang ia dengar juga berhenti. Digantikan oleh suara mic yang sedikit berdenging. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi.

"A—Apa kau mendengarku, sayang?" sebuah suara dari loudspeaker membuatnya tersentak.

"Fang?" tanyanya heran.

"Jadi… aku disini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu." Suara Fang terdengar lagi, dan itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung di restoran itu.

Fang duduk diatas kursi tinggi di sebuah panggung dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya juga sebuah mic di depannya. Ia memetik gitar itu dan bernyanyi.

" **I'm telling you**

 **I softly whisper…**

 **Tonight.. tonight…**

 **You are my angel…"**

Sorakan dan siulan riuh terdengar. Boboiboy sendiri mulai kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah.

Ia tahu lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan Fang. sebuah lagu berjudul _Wherever You Are_ , dari sebuah band bernama _One Ok Rock_. Dia sendiri pernah meminta Fang untuk menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi ia tak menyangka Fang akan menyanyikannya di tempat seperti ini.

" **Aishiteru yo..**

 **Futari wa hitotsu ni..**

 **Tonight… tonight…**

 **I just say….**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile…**

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now…."**

Boboiboy menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

" **I don't need a reason..**

 **I just want you baby…**

 **Alright.. alright…**

 **Day after day…**

 **Kono saki nagai koto zutto..**

 **Souka konna boku to zutto..**

 **Shinu made.. Stay with me—**

 **We carry on…**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile…**

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now….**

 **Wherever you are, I never make you cry..**

 **Wherever you are, I never say goodbye…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now…."**

Boboiboy masih tersenyum sambil menatap Fang. Jantungnya berdebar mendengar setiap lantunan lirik yang dinyanyikan pemuda itu.

" **Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichibane no kinen subeki hi dane..**

 **Soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte nibanme no kinen subeki hi dane….."**

Bibir gadis itu bergerak membisikkan lantunan lirik yang sama.

" **Kokoro kara aiseru hito…**

 **Kokoro kara itoshii hito…**

 **Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa..**

 **Itsumo kimi ga iru kara…**

 **Wherever you are, I always make you smile…**

 **Wherever you are, I'm always by your side…**

 **Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi…**

 **I promise you 'forever' right now…."**

Boboiboy merasakan matanya memanas. Satu tetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

" **Wherever you are…."**

Lagu selesai dan tepuk tangan membahana terdengar. Fang turun dari panggung dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Boboiboy yang kini mentapnya dengan mata yang basah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy tersentak dan refleks menghapus air matanya, "Ah… aku…"

Fang menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Boboiboy menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Fang… lagu itu.." ucap Boboiboy.

"Kau terkejut? Hahaha… itu kejutan untukmu." Balas Fang lalu memberikan buket bunga itu pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Ini indah sekali."

Fang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari sakunya. Ia lalu menekuk satu kakinya di hadapan gadis itu dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas bertahta berlian di dalam kotak tersebut.

" _Will you marry me?_ " tanya Fang.

Boboiboy tersipu malu saat pemuda itu memasangkan cincin ke jari manis kiri Boboiboy kemudian mengecup jari-jarinya.

Boboiboy tersenyum manis, " _Yeah, I will._ "

Dan sorakan juga siulan pun kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

"Ah, kau benar-benar romantis." Ucap Boboiboy sambil mencium buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Aku malu sekali sebenarnya, kau tahu." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy terkikik. Mobil Fang pun berhenti di depan rumah Boboiboy, "Sudah sampai."

Boboiboy keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Fang. keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Em… Fang.., terimakasih.. aku.." ucap Boboiboy terbata, air mata kembali lolos jatuh mengalir dipipinya, "…senang sekali.."

"Ssshhh…. Jangan menangis." Ucap Fang sambil mengusap air mata gadis itu.

"Ayo kita masuk kerumahmu." Ucap Fang kemudian sambil menggenggam tangan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil, lalu tersadar dan menatap pemuda itu, "Kenapa kau juga?" tanyanya.

"Karena aku harus berbicara dengan orang tuamu." Jawab Fang sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

END

Anjay, apaan ini. Haha. Aku sebetulnya Cuma pengen ngenalin lagunya doang sih. Soalnya romantis sekali~ u_u

Saya kasih tranlate dlm b. indo nya sekalian ya :3

 **Aku katakan padamu**

 **Aku berbisik pelan**

 **Malam ini.. malam ini…**

 **Kau malaikatku**

 **Aku mencintaimu**

 **Berdua menjadi Satu..**

 **Malam ini… malam ini..**

 **Aku hanya bilang..**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu**

 **Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu**

 **Aku berjanji 'selamanya' sekarang..**

 **Aku tak butuh alasan**

 **Aku hanya menginginkanmu, sayang**

 **Benar, benar..**

 **Dari hari hari ke hari**

 **Perjalanan kita masih panjang**

 **Bagaimanapun juga tetaplah bersamaku**

 **Sampai mati, tetaplah bersamaku**

 **Kita hadapi…**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu**

 **Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu**

 **Aku berjanji 'selamanya' sekarang..**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku takkan membuatmu menangis**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku takkan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal**

 **Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu**

 **Aku berjanji 'selamanya' sekarang..**

 **Hari dimana kita bertemu, bagi kirta berdua akan menjadi kenangan terpenting, kan?**

 **Dan tampaknya hari ini, bagi kita berdua akan menjadi kenangan kedua terpenting, kan?**

 **Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati**

 **Orang yang paling aku sayangi setelus hati**

 **Dilubuk terdalam cintaku , dimanapun kau kan selalu ada**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum**

 **Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu**

 **Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu**

 **Aku berjanji 'selamanya' sekarang..**

 **[Indotranslate by FuRaHa/ ]**

Udah gitu aja XD review ya? Thank you :3


End file.
